Tankormulte
Tankormulte (pronouced Tank-er-mult) is a country in the Pacific, located about 1,011 miles near Asia. This country is inhabited by Humans, Countryballs, and Tanks. While tanks prefer to be driven by themselves, they can be helpful for humans. Its size is 723,000 square miles. Tankormulte is also the hub for many businessmen to invest in. Tankormulte contains oil, gold, Nerotyte, and Trenumin. It is also a place where Asian rice farmers can get land of up to 700 acres to farm rice. It is been inhabited by an empire for a very long time, and has been in a dynasty ever 730 B.C, crossing over 4 dynasties, lasting until 1934. The first countryball dynasty to have guns was the Frank Dynasty. Guns were fully adopted in 1704. History Poolballs (1500 B.C. - 200 A.D) Poolballs use to rule Tankormulte, for about 1,700 years. Most poolballs consisted of 1Balls, 8Balls, 2Balls. They made allies with people from Japanese boats. Medievel (501 A.D to 701 A.D) Countryball Empire (973 A.D to 1891) Rise of the Tanks (1913 to 1915) World War 1 (1915 to 1918) World War 2 (1939 to 1945) Tank Division (1947 to 2004) The tanks were separated in 1947 into two sides: Plagas States and The Redd Side. They also had their own currencies. The reason for separation was because The Redd Side wanted to use nukes in their arsenal. The president said it was not allowed, and The Redd Side seceded from Tankormulte. Tank Civil War (1982 to 2003) Tankormulte was still divided into 2 sides. After 5 years of tension, hate, riots, and raid against The Redd Side, this war ignited in 1982 when Redd tanks came and started invading a village, killing 8 military tanks and 29 civilian tanks. The Great Tank War (2013 to 2019) In 2012, Tankormulte was still recovering from the civil war, that's when a year later, an anime called "Girls und Panzer" emerged. They became popular and a meme, mostly because of their tank drifting. Plagas Labs said it's really impossible to drift a tank like that. Tankormulte was almost forgotten. That's when a tankish candy shop was destroyed by a person named "Miho Nishizumi". This enraged Tankormulte and caused a war. This war later ignited into a huge war in 2013. It finally ended on October 11th, 2019. Today (Or the occupation of them Gup, Present) Main Article: Modern Tankormulte By September 28th, 2019, Tankormulte has finally lost the war to the Japanese Sensha-Dō Foundation. Many so called “Historians” and World of Tanks/War Thunder players were happy about it, while some people were actually angry about it. As they set up a new government, the leaders are: Yukari Akiyama, Saori Takebe, and Hana Isuzu. The Prime Minister is Mako Reizei, and on October 11th replaced by Anzu Kadotani. Robert Girder, a Polish-British Animator, was enraged and wanted Tankormulte back. He used his MK15A2 Bolt Action Rifle to try to kill Yukari. It somehow hit Mako and 2 civilians instead. He was then put on 18 year trial. Gun laws have became more stricter, anyone owning a gun will either have to turn them into the Government or a 5 year Trial. The remaining rebels, Military, Russian Animators, and Kostrikov CEO fled to a small unoccupied area, covering the Cunningham Province and Heffley Territory. It was named “Free Cunningham”, full name “Free Cunnigham and Heffley Territory of the Kostrikov Federation”. While that is happening, the Sensha-Do foundation used Tankormulte has a base for Sensha-Do. Countryball Tankormulte Incident After the war, the Countryball territory of Tankormulte (also called the Overseaball Highlands), wanted to be claimed by the Sensha-Do Foundation. Of course, the Countryball Empire wanted to keep it, since it's owned both by Tankormulte and the Countryball Empire. Maho Nishizumi, the accordingly new mistress of what the Countryballs called it "Failure Style", decided for the Sensha-Do foundation to take the territory and sent their troops plus troops from Japan into the territory. This would have led to the short undeclared war. On December 25th, when the newer Christmas Tanks (by the Sensha-Do Foundation) roamed the streets of Overseaball Highlands, this would then lead to the war's name of "The Territorial Christmas War". Countryballs open fired on the off duty troops with Anti Aircraft Guns, HK21A1 machine guns, and M2 HMG's. The unprepared troops ran, some dead, while others used the tank cannons against the Countryballs. Some other troops, who came from the base armed, fought back. By December 26th, the war finally ended with Countryball Victory, and allowing the Countryball Empire to keep the territory. Politics Before Sept 25, 2019 Tankormulte was a Presidential Monarchy, with a Presidential system rather than Parliamentary. Prime Ministers are to lead the Territories. Sept 29, 2019 to Present After the War, and 4 days as an Anarchy, Modern Tankormulte has finally adopted a new government. It worked as a Parliamentary Democracy. Economy The GDP of Tankormulte is 2.35 trillion (11.75 trillion USD), which makes is rich compared to the richest countries in the world, such as Qatar. Most of their spendings go to developed countries or rich countries, or businesses. They still have enough to build military vehicles and slightly advanced technology (about 4 years ahead), such as building the KV 44. They do have bright neon cities where humans live in too, such as luckaloy. They also have a program like Lend Lease, and when they donated stuff to other countries, the average pay is 11 Million USD equal to 2.2 Million Tank Notes. Territories Tankormulte don't have that much territories, they only have 2, which is the Canadian Tankish Islands and Tankoria. Education The average IQ in Tankormulte is 105. The average school hours for elementary is 4 hours. Middle school is 5 hours. High School is also 5 hours. Homework is also given, K - 3rd gets no homework, 4th to 8th gets 2 minutes of homework, while High school gets only 25 minutes. Homework was phased out of the education system in 2003. People start school at at the age 9, allowing more Childhood. Summer break lasts 104 days, Christmas break is 35 days. Schools are October to May. On August 2012, a law was passed saying that school wasn’t necessary and people should rely on the internet instead. People also relied on Life Noggin, kurzgesagt, etc. Media Culture Climate The climate in Tankormulte is grasslands, prairies and forests It's climate ranges from -14° C (7° F) to 30° C (87 F°). It makes a beautiful place for tourists. One of these such places is known as the Homeanimations Dusk Forest, which is a forest with pictures mostly taken at dusk. Military The Military is full of tanks, ships, and planes. While the tanks prefer to be crewed by themselves, they are also refilled by men and carries soldiers. The infantry also includes humans and countryballs. Since they mainly use tanks, one of their mass produced tanks is the T-34-107 medium tank. Industry Tankormulte's tanks have fast production, including other things. The average time to make RanZar rations is 11.89 seconds. Since they now use robots in the factories, light tanks would take about 77 minutes to make. They are also a world leader in aerospace, vehicle production, solar power, and fuel research. Technology The technology is not as advanced, but however, the technology is about 19 years ahead, making it perfect for space and industries. Tanks have computers built by PlagasTech, which is mainly used for studying the universe. They are 128 bit and runs at 700 fps. PlagasTech are also imported to the game companies, one of which used these computers to render large scale terrain. According the Huang Twins Incorporated, the terrain is about the size of Germany, UK and France combined. The Wimpy Company also had headquarters based in Relkins. Affiliations # The Reich Entente # Puffballs Clan Relationships Enemies * Japan - IS OF RUIN MY CLAY, PAY MONIES YUO SUSHI Cities/Towns Cunningham Province * Green Prairie Park (Village) * Yetrews (Town) * Dewdrop Hills (Town) * Snow Heights (Capital) * Maplewood (Largest City) Mainland Tankormulte * Relkins (Largest City) * Telingrad (Capital) * Luckaloy (2nd Largest City) * Glenvar Heights (City) Category:Tankormulte Category:Pages owned by MicrosoftPlasma2007 Category:Fictional countries Category:Countries in the Pacific Category:Countries Category:1898 establishments